Problem: Jessica walked her dog for $7$ miles on each of the past $7$ days. How many miles did Jessica walk her dog altogether?
The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Jessica went walking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}= 49\text{ miles}$ Jessica walked a total of $49$ miles.